Nightmare's Moral
by windkikyo
Summary: Who ever said dreams were completely useless? One-shot


She couldn't just abandon her...

She was taught better...Sven had taught her better...So why, So why did the thought even cross her mind...Train had also taught her better in Hesitation so why...Why now was she hesitating. Crucial moments like these were Tough...essentially impossible to find a single solution that didn't disgrace something...Hell, Even Her decrepit abuser, Torneo Rubman was to be put to shame with her not immediately decapitating them with no consideration whatsoever to her physical ( or mental) state afterward.

Over the years, Her instincts had changed as did her Mental state from a mindless doll to a... She couldn't even call herself what her recent responsibilities were now...

…

…

…

**A Mother...**

…

…

…

**She has a daughter...A DAUGHTER...Her own flesh and blood...Nanotechnology and all...Her child...Her life...That small baby who she naturally gave birth to...Her Responsibility...**

**…**

**She has to protect her...She HAS to...It's her priority...**

…

So Why...why was her mind failing at such a critical moment...They were going to harm her child...They were going to harm her so where was her Motherly instinct...Her determination...Why...Why wasn't she thinking of a plan...She's better than this...

…

She was Scared...Terrified of what her consequences that were going to happen because of her faulty plan...What would this chose be to her in 10 years...would it be deep regret...The answers were inevitable...

* * *

These filthy things...Bloody Zombie like shadow beings in front of her...Threatening her Child...Breaking and Entering her home...Fuck them to fucking hell for making her fucking think this way...she'd be in their same boat if her dear offspring heard those cursed thoughts...

…

Tears...Were becoming visible in her ruby eyes, somehow hidden from her child so her young but talented responsibility wouldn't feel as hopeless as she did...She hadn't even thought about what was going though her daughter's mind...Her sweet little baby angel was most-likely head-to-head with her in fear right now but at least she had the relief of her mother being there...Did her baby...actually trust her to make this situation go away...or was her young, innocent mind wondering what heaven was going to like because she knew she'd be seeing it soon.

…

Eve didn't know despite looking into her daughters eyes momentarily before standing in front of her...The pure progeny of hers...how could she ever let her be anywhere but within her arms...Hiding under that paper covered desk was never going to be safe enough...even with the rolling chair pushed into place.

Her daughter had immediately attached herself to the chair the moment Eve had crawled out from the desk to be face to face with those creatures leaving her there. Eve lightly smiled at the mere thought.

The nightmaric monsters came from nowhere...Sleep-walked though the glass windows causing Eve to quickly snatch her daughter up and run into the basement, She hid herself and her daughter underneath an office table for several minutes before the door came tumbling door the wooden stairs to the underground office originally designed to be a basement for storage...Why did these happen...why did they want to eat their Nano-Techs and What were they...

**So many questions...So many chooses...No Time at all.**

…

…

If only time could stop...Giving her brain a chance to calm down and think of a sinless detailed proposal on an arranged decision before advancing...But this is life...You are only blessed with enough time to widen your eyes before that truck rips you apart for not looking both ways before crossing the street.

* * *

Her brain process was failing her...Charging Suicidally forward in a ruthless assault to defeating the enemies in front of her while rendering her offspring defenseless to her same fate or Protectively shielding her daughter with her body while sacrificing herself only to have them tare apart her spine and thrust though her ribcage til they finally reached the fragile 3 year old.

She could also grab her child and Transform into a steel body before racing quickly ramming the monsters out of her way in a means to escape...

All thoughts were faulting and with a low chance of survive...A Suicide assault would not only leave her child defenseless to their appetite but say her daughter did manage to escape...The 3 year old couldn't possibly be able to take care of herself without Eve being there... A human shield would only work if only there were a small number of creatures with a weak motivation to kill, but the were targeting her and her child with a great desire to feed off of their nano-tech. The reek of her death around her daughter wouldn't force them stop until both of their existence were erased.

The third plan would only work correctly if she knew the exact number of them...About 20 were seen before the basement door was locked but more were estimated to be outside... Her transformation can't last as long with her mental state being in panic so...What could she do...

* * *

Eve watched the creature's hand reach out towards her, her nano-techs began to emit heat causing her whole body to feel as if it were on fire...this same feeling was similar to years ago...something about a werewolf or something...

For a single moment, Eve froze...seemingly taking in her last moments...was she really going to just stand there and be devoured...?

...but there was a flicker in her ruby eyes, off in the distance she sensed something. Immediately realizing what is was she quickly ducked out of the creatures range and sprinted towards her daughter. The child blink in confusion at her mother's action but crawled out to reunite. Eve took her daughter in one hand while her other grabbed the side of the desk as she jumped over it, flipping it to make a barricade before a destruction wave of air ripped through-out the room. Eve protectively shielded her daughter until the wind died down.

**"Mama...?" **

It was strange that the child's voice seemed to be coming from across the room rather than in Eve's arms. Eve gently stroked her daughter head before standing, a familiar voice was then heard upstairs off in the distance.

**"I'm Home..."**

The child jumped out of her mother's arms towards the stairs, running passed a few puffs of smoke...seemingly the remains of the shadow-creatures.

**"Mama, Mama, Mama!"**

Eve followed her daughter's voice up the stairs that only got louder the further she ran where a blinding light suddenly poured in, Eve could see a figure holding her excited 3 year old.

**"Mama, Mama, Wake up...!"**

* * *

Her daughters voice got louder as the world began to fade until Eve felt a weight jump on her. Her ruby eyes slowly opened to find her daughter laying flat across her with a giant smile on her features. Eve yawned a good morning lightly moving the blanket only to witness her daughter start hysterically laughing while rolling to sit up.

"Mama, Mama...you won't not believe it!"

Eve wiped her eyes while struggling with the weight of her daughter to sit up. Eve took moment to process what her daughter had just said.

"...'Won't not believe'...? what kind of language is that?..." she yawned again before patted her daughter on the head smiling at the child's random attempt at new words.

"Daddy's Home!"

Eve let on a surprised expression at the new information but simply smiled at it.

The child jumped off the bed then raced down the hallway as Eve rescued her legs from the remaining blanket.

'What a strange dream...more like a nightmare though...'

She lightly shivered as she crawled to the edge of the bed before stretching her stiff muscles, causing miles of blonde hair to rush down her shoulders.

'At least he's back...took him long enough' Her thoughts signed in annoyance. She just fixed her bed before a loud crash was heard echoing from down stairs.

"Careful, careful"

The voice came quickly after the crash...Eve recognized it as the same one from her dream saying 'I'm Home'...She made her way towards where the noise was coming from to find her husband on the floor holding their daughter in one hand and a broken lamp in the other.

"Now, we have to hide this from your mother so we don't get in trouble, alright"

He told the child in an innocent voice wearing a sympathetic expression , but it only fell on deaf ears. The 3 year old was currently snuggling in his embrace too focused on the fact that he had returned rather than he was talking to her. Eve's smile only grew.

"Oi, are you even listening to-"

"Welcome home..." The young man immediately through the lamp behind him before staring up at his wife with a surprised expression, his adorable face quickly winced the moment the lamp collided with the floor...breaking into even more pieces. The 3 year old only laughed in her father's arms before excitingly snitching "Daddy did it!" The child then proceeded to randomly poke his cheek for no given reason.

"Oi, Oi, Oi...you knocked it over first!" He stated quickly in his defense, only causing Eve to chuckle in reassurance at the scene playing out in-front of her. Eve soon realized...

**That child...wasn't just her's...but their's**

**Their Responsibility...**

**Their Joy...Their Pain...**

**Their Priority...**

**Their Pride**

**Their Baby...**

**Eve's and Leon's...**


End file.
